The present invention relates to a molding adapted to cover and seal an elongated gap when partially inserted therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealing and decorative molding for use with an automotive vehicle and especially adapted to cover and seal the open space or channel which extends around the periphery of a fixed glass window between the glass and associated body part of the automotive vehicle.
In the manufacture of automotive vehicles, fixed glass windows are commonly mounted on an automotive body part, such as a rearwardly facing hatch, with a space or channel extending around the perimeter of the fixed glass window to provide tolerance in the relative sizing of the glass and the frame of the body part in which it is mounted. This channel facilitates installation of the glass in the frame and accommodates differences in expansion between the glass and body part. On the other hand, the channel is unsightly and provides a place for dirt, water, snow and the like to accumulate. Hence, an elongated gasket is conventionally inserted into the channel to cover and seal against the elements and to improve its visual appearance and hence that of the vehicle. A closely fitting, securely retained and centered gasket, however, may not be achieved where the channel is curved or where the glass and frame do not have coplanar outwardly facing surfaces on opposite sides of the channel or where the channel is of various widths. Thus, there remains a need for an improved gasket having mounting or retention means which provides secure retention and sealing as well as good appearance and is tolerant of curved channels, non-coplanar glass and frame parts and channels of varying widths.
In accordance with the present invention, an elongated sealing and decorative gasket which is especially well adapted for use on automotive vehicles comprises a head portion having an outwardly facing decorative surface and a mounting portion which is generally diamond shaped with a hollow center in transverse cross-section. The head portion is adapted to cover and seal the opening of a channel into which the mounting portion is inserted. The mounting portion has side walls extending divergingly away from the head portion with and divergent edges joined by a biasing wall.